


Sing the night away

by RedFlameHero



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlameHero/pseuds/RedFlameHero
Summary: Solos are fun, but duets are even better.
Relationships: Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 17





	Sing the night away

**Author's Note:**

> I dragged my friend into LumiJoker hell.
> 
> So I wrote this fic based off a RP we did together.

Eleven loved to sing, whenever he was alone he’d often find himself muttering a song of some kind under his breath, or humming a random tune he came up with earlier in the day.

However whilst singing was a small passion of his, the hero was actually rather nervous to showcase this talent in front of others, the second someone entered the room the song would stop and he’d strike up a conversation like it had never been sung at all.

These nerves were the reason he mostly sang in his room as he knew nobody would just barge in and catch him in the act. So that’s where he was, changing the many stations on the radio that rested on his bedside table until he found the perfect one.

After about five minutes of rejected songs, he heard the familiar tune of a song he remembered listening to in his childhood and whilst it had been a long time since he’d heard the song, Eleven remembered the lyrics clear as day and began to softly sing along, smiling at the memories flooding back.

The sudden singing came as a surprise to the Luminary’s boyfriend Akira, who had approached his door and was about to knock. Though he knew it was a breach of privacy, the Phantom Thief decided to open the door just a creak to listen in, for he to remembered this particular song.

So he couldn’t help but sing along himself, turning Eleven’s solo into a duet. Hearing the others voice caused him to turn to Akira in surprise, but this time he didn’t stop singing, instead he gestured for the other to enter.

Smiling as he was allowed access, Akira carefully entered and shut the door, approaching his lover and pulling him in to begin a slow, gentle dance. It wasn’t anything fancy, mostly just swaying side to side as they held each other, but the couple were content with that.

All to soon the song had ended, the lovers sharing a gentle kiss as the final notes faded out before parting. Eleven went to turn off the radio as Akira sat on the bed, resting his head on the others shoulder as soon as he sat down.

“Apologies for my intrusion.”

He began with a small sheepish smile.

“Hearing that song mixed with your gorgeous singing voice just peaked my curiosity.”

The compliment caused the hero to blush slightly, giving his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

“I’m not mad, it just surprised me a bit, but in all honesty I’m quite glad you walked in.”

He admitted, causing the thief to raise an eyebrow curiously.

“It turned the song into a magical duet, I’d love for us to do that again.”

Eleven explained as he glanced up at Akira, who smiled warmly down at him.

“I’ll duet with you anytime Lumi.”

His response caused the Luminary to light up and pull him into another quick kiss before he turned the radio back on.

They didn’t care if they got noise complaints from the other fighters, all the couple cared about was each other as they sang the night away.


End file.
